Lab Love song Medley
by lyss02
Summary: Whats life without song? Just some fun DL


**Lab Love song Medley **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing not the show or the song

Big thanks to **Shan14 **for the song idea

**A/N: If you want to know what Danny and Lindsay will be wearing look at the pictures on my profile page :**

Stella barged through the halls of the crime lab when she came to a halt after she had entered the break room.

"You will never guess what Danny and Lindsay are doing it's so funny" Stella started

"It can't be as funny as Flack stealing Betty bulletin's shoe" Hawkes said

"Oh yeah well this is just weird…look what they are doing" Stella said opening up a window on a nearby laptop and hooking I up to a live feed to the morgue.

Soon a live video picture came onto the TV in the room.

Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Mac all stared at the TV

"Are they singing?" Mac asked

"Yes Mac they are" Flack replied

**Morgue **

Danny: Love is a many splendorous thing, Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!

Danny started singing

Lindsay: Please, don't start that again

Danny: All you need is love!

Lindsay: A girl has got to eat!

Danny: All you need is love!

Lindsay: She'll end up on the street!

Lindsay sighed

Danny: All you need is looooove!

Lindsay: Love is just a game.

while walking off to the next autopsy table and over to Marty

Danny:I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me.

Lindsay: The only way of loving me baby, Is to pay a lovely fee.

Danny: Just one night, Give me just one night.

Lindsay: There's no way, cause you can't pay.

Danny: In the name of love! One night in the name of love!

He got on one of the empty tables and sang

Lindsay: You crazy fool; I won't give in to you.

She walked away out of the Morgue and now into a lab where Adam was working

Danny: Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

He jumped down and was now walking over to where she had stopped

"Quick change to where Adam's working" Flack said as he chewed on a piece of gum.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Stella said as she got the video to the right room

Lindsay: You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...

Danny: I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.

Lindsay: Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

Danny: Well what's wrong with that? I like to know. Because here I go... again...Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!

Danny sang loudly as he grabbed Lindsay around the waist and swung her around. Nearly knocking Adam out.

Lindsay: Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day.

She sang as she backed away from Danny.

Danny: We could be heroes...Just for one day.

Lindsay: You, you will be mean."

Danny: No, I won't.

Lindsay sighed

Lindsay: And I, I'll drink all the time.

Danny: We should be lovers...

Lindsay: We can't do that.

Lindsay looked up at him

Danny: We should be lovers! And that's a fact.

Danny put his finger over her lips to silence her as they moved out of the lab and left a freaked out Adam and went into the break room.

Lindsay: Though nothing, would keep us together.

Danny: We could steal time...

Danny & Lindsay: Just for one day. We could be heroes, Forever and ever, We could be heroes, Forever and ever, We can be heroes...

Danny: Just because I... will always love you...

Lindsay: I...

Danny & Lindsay: ...Can't help loving...

Danny: ...You...

Lindsay: How wonderful life is,

Danny and Lindsay: Now you're in, the world...

Then Lindsay and Danny met in a kiss which sent the whole lab into applause. Danny then picked her up and carried her in his arms to the chair and sat down with her on his lap.

"Well looks like they have won the 'Stupidest thing we could think of thing' today "Flack said disappointedly.

"Yep I have to agree with Flack that was really good guys" Hawkes said

"So it has been agreed Danny and Lindsay won" Stella said

"Looks like you guys are shouting us drinks" Danny said with a smirk on his face as he gave Lindsay a peck on the cheek.

"Damn I thought I would win" Flack said looking down

Everyone laughed as they walked out the break room. Danny and Lindsay hand in hand

THE END


End file.
